Fire Emblem: Wrath of the Fighter
by Werewolverine
Summary: I've been sent into Tellius and the only possible way for me to leave to go through Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Don't know if I actually want to leave though. Co-op story of Surviving Devil's radiance of dawn.
1. My Start

I was in my back room playing Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance on the Wii, I was using both Brom, Gatrie and Tauroneo killing all the Daeins of the endgame, using silver lances and silver blades like no tomorrow and Ike was fighting Ashnard until the game froze on me and I couldn't turn it off so I unplugged and replugged it until a surge of electricity came through me and I went out like a light. What felt like years, I woke up in a fort of some kind room with a young girl. If I had to guess, it was Mist. Before the surge, I had an eighth-of-an-inch extremely dirty blonde hair. So dirty in fact, it looks brown. Unless I was outside, then it was like a darker shade of a golden turkey. I wore a green shirt with 'I don't beg' in black and underneath it in white 'I negotiate' and dark blue jeans. I also wore glasses, overweight (239 pounds, if you're that kind of person), green eyes with 48 spots of brown and yellow half-and-half in each. Now, I'm wearing a yellow and white version of Boyd's armor minus the head thing and my hair grew to my shoulders, I also became muscular and can see well now. My name is Ezekiel but my friends call me Zeke and this maybe my greatest and only adventure that I will have.

"Care to tell me where I'm at and how long I've been out?" I said, scaring her.

"Oh, you're awake! You've been out for a week. My name is Mist," she replied.

"Is your father Greil, the leader of the Greil Mercenaries?" I asked.

"I am, and who are you?" Greil answered, coming in.

"Zeke. And where was I found?"

"Outside, with three steel axes, a hammer, three elixirs, and this fighter band."

Greil handed me my band back. As far as I know, the fighter band increases my strength and health slightly more the normal as time goes on. After telling them a lie that I was coming to join as a member of this band from a small fishing town in the briefing room, or atleast as I'm concerned, with all the current members with the exception of Soren that was in-training.

In the courtyard, Greil asked of me to fight Ike in a mock battle, and I agreed. After we gained our practice weapons, Ike held his practice sword up in his right hand and pointed directly at me, while I held my practice axe in my left hand and the tip pointed down. Never held a sword before, but it felt right as if I was meant for an axe.

Ike dashed at me, faster then I was able to block with my axe. His practice sword, slashed across my chest, only leaving a scratch. I swung the axe, which he ducked under. He slashed against my chest again, leaving another scratch.

I slashed at him with my axe, cutting into his left forearm. I pulled the axe back, as he ducked down, slicing across my chest for the third time. I then slashed again with my axe with all of my might downward, into his left thigh.

"Good job, Zeke. Your good with an axe. Rhys heal them," Greil said after a few minutes of practice.

"Right away, Commander," a priest said.

After the healing, Ike and I spent the rest of the day walking around and get to know with each other. Though I knew a few things about the blue-haired ranger. He told me something I never knew, Ike liked red-haired people. I told him that I'm skilled with creating armor and weapons. Funny, never even made armor before coming in this world. Ike asked me to create a steel sword for him that was light but strong. That was the point my stomach decided to say his opinion in the conversation by roaring to be fed. Mist came and told us that is was time to eat. When Mist came, I realized that I haven't ate since I woke up today.

* * *

3 days later...

Ike came up to me and asked me to follow him to the briefing room. As soon as I got there, I saw Soren. By the looks of things, he came earlier then expecten when Ike said his name.

"Hello, Ike. Long time, no see. Who's this?"

"My name's Zeke, Soren," I replied.

"I'm happy to see you're back. But what happened? I thought you were going to be studying for a while longer," Ike said after me.

"It's a long story..."

"What's the hold up? Get over here now!", Greil nearly yelled.

"Let's go. I'll fill you in later."

"You probably remember that Soren's been training with another mercenary group. Well, he's back now. And he has some unbelievable news."

"What news is that?"

"It's Crimea and Daein. They've gone to war."

"War? It...It can't be!"

Greil replied, "That's why I've called everyone here. Soren has some more information. Go ahead, Soren."

Soren answered, "All right. Take a look at this map."

"Ah. It's a map of Crimea. Quite detailed, from the looks of it."

"Yes. This is the Melior, Crimea's capital. Our base of operations is close by. Everything started three days ago. I needed to do some research, so I went to the archives of Melior's royal library. Without warning, the scream of a terrible beast-a wyvern, perhaps-rent the air, and the building was rocked by a tremor. I rushed outside and saw wave after wave of knights, cavalry, and wyvern riders, each clad in glistening ebony armor, black as night."

"The Daein army?"

"Correct."

"Was there provocation?"

"As you know, relations between Crimea and Daein have never been...friendly. However, the past centuries have seen only minor skirmishes, nothing that has ever approached the scale of this attack. It was brutal and without warning. Daein laid the capital to waste. I've never seen destruction on this scale before."

"A swift attack, devastating and brutal...A daring gambit, indeed," Titiania said.

"But if it succeeds, a very well-chosen one at that. Yes, the king of Daein would not hesitate to employ such treacherous tactics. What happened next?

"King Crimea's brother deployed the Crimean army to meet the attack. The king ordered his people to flee the city before the battle reached them. Fearing the worst, I also fled and made my way here."

"So we don't know how the tides of battle flow now, do we? That's all right. Word of the war cannot have traveled far yet. We may well be the first ones who know of it out here. You did well to bring us this information, Soren. I know some risk was involved."

"It was nothing."

"Daein has invaded Crimea...We may be mercenaries, but this still affects us."

"What are we going to do?"

"That's the question of the day. How do you see it, Titania?"

"Crimea is the closest thing our company has to a homeland The Crimean royal family and noble houses have been generous, providing us with many lucrative jobs. From a moral standpoint as well as a business one, it's in our best interest to help Crimea.

"And you, Soren?"

"I agree on one point: we are are not Crimea's private militia. No coin has crossed our palms, so I think we should stay out of it."

"So you would have us sit and watch as Crimea is overrun?"

"I would. Daein's troops are superior in both numbers and morale. The chances of a Crimean victory are slim indeed."

"But Crimea is ruled by King Ramon, who is known throughout the land for his wisdom. And his brother, Duke Renning, is said to possess peerless valor and courage. Daein may not find victory so easily."

"Valor and courage are for children's tales. In terms of military prowess, Daein's King Ashnard is every bit Lord Renning's equal. Victory will hinge on troop numbers and supplies, and Daein is superior in both. I think the outcome is painfully obvious."

"Curse you, Soren! Crimea is not doomed! If they can turn aside Daein's initial thrust and turn it into a test of endurance..."

"With the Crimean army both demoralized and ill prepared? They simply will not be able to hold out that long."

"All right. That's enough. Both of you."

"I hear what you say. However, we must ascertain the current situation before we decide on any action. We'll send a scouting party to get a closer look at Melior."

"Ike, I want you in charge of this. Assemble your men and get going."

"What? Me?"

"Titania will accompany you as an advisor."

"Commander, you must be joking! He's just a boy, and he's had barely more than a taste of battle. What do you expect a whelp like him to accomplish?"

"Ah, Shinon. Since you're so concerned, you can go as well."

"Wait, that's not what I...Blast."

"Who else...Gatrie Rhys, Zeke, and Soren. That should do."

"Father, wait...Why do you want me-"

"That was an order. Get moving. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, sir."

"Titania, I'm going out for a bit. I want you to give Ike some direction."

"Understood."

"...Yes, sir."

When we left, Mist came out with a sword.

"Ike! Wait up!"

"What?"

"Here! This is for you."

"A sword? Where did you get it?"

"From Father. He told me to come and give it to you."

"It's beautiful."

"This is the first sword you've gotten that wasn't a hand-me-down from somebody, isn't it? That's great!"

"Yeah..."

"Well, be careful! Oh, and bring me a souvenir! Something nice. I've never been to Melior before..."

"Mist, I'm not going on vacation. Sheesh!"

* * *

A few hours later...

Rhys, our healer, walked up to Ike and they talked but I didn't listen to it all that well until I saw a battalion of soldiers.

"Uh, guys, we got company! I don't think they're here to be our friends!"

After some talk with the, as it turns out, Daeins, they pulled out their weapons and started attacking us. I am the strongest in light armor, so I took point with Gatrie and Titania.

"Gatrie, Shinon, take the right while Soren and I take the left, Zeke, Titania, take the middle," Ike ordered.

"Alright, I can manage," I replied.

The archers, fighters, and soldiers down the middle were trying to kill me but they were no match for my armor as each hit bounced right off of me thanks to the armor being laced with metal for extra protction until I met a soldier with a steel lance. He landed a few hits on my chest, legs, and arms. Every hit caused some damage, but not a lot, but he did screamed his last as I slashed him on the heart, with his lance my price.

"How strong you are," the commander of the Daein troops had said.

I asked him, "What's your name? I am Zeke, of the Griel Mercenaries."

"My name is Maijin, scum. Now die!"

Maijin rushed at me in that heavy armor of his and tried to stab at me but I dodged all of them and I retaliated with a few strikes with one of my steel axes to his chest. The battalion general then aimed for my left leg, trying for a cheap shoot.

"Is this the way of Daein soldiers to win a fight when outmatched by a better fighter?", I asked while blocking.

"Be quite and bleed to death!", he yelled out.

After he finished yelling, I went to the left, forcing Maijin to stumble forward and fell. I then brought my axe down on his neck, his head rolled of without so much as a noise from him. His soldiers fell soon after his death without any casualties on our part. I walked over to Shinon and helped him to 'relieve' the idiots of their stuff after the fighting is over.

"I don't know...Taking out these Daein soldiers may have been a bad move. Um...Hey, Shinon, Zeke? What are you doing?", asked Gatrie.

"This swine's got some nice weapons. Besides, he ain't gonna complain. He won't need them where he's going," Shinion sneered

"Yeah, dead's dead," I agreed with Shinon.

"Shinon! Zeke!", Ike shouted

"What? We can sell them off."

"Get ahold of yourself! We can't afford such behavior right now. Steal from the dead on your own time," Soren ointed out

"What? You judgmental little-"

"Pasty white-"

"Soren! Shinon! Zeke! Stop this at once! This is no place for us to waste time bickering amongst ourselves!", Titiana exclaimed.

"Let's clear out of here. We have to tell the commander what happened," Ike ordered.

"Let's take this road. We should be able to cut through the forest and...Huh?", Soren said before stopping.

"Something wrong?"

"No, as I said, this road..."

"Wait! Ike, I just saw something move on the far side of that thicket!", Rhys said.

" Idid too!", I replied

"A wounded soldier, perhaps? Let's go have a look. Careful, now."

After a bit of searching, Rhys found something or some_one_.

"Oh, no..."

"Did you find anything, Rhys?", Ike asked

"...It's a woman...,"

"Leave her. We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us," Soren buntly said.

"We can't just leave her," I replied.

"Oooh..."

"Thank goodness...It looks like she's merely fainted," Rhys said with a gasp.

"Right. We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's all right. Give me a hand, will you, Zeke?", Ike asked

"You know it," I replied.

"...I don't like this..."


	2. Promotion Mission Pt 1

Elincia woke up the next day and told us of what happened to the king and queen of the country. Most of us agreed to help out, Soren and Shinon didn't want to for different reasons. Bastards. Anyways, Daeins found us some how and Greil wanted me to come with him after everyone went out to fight. Both of us went to the path to the left, leaving the others to fight. I prayed for them to stay alive until we returned.

When Greil and I found the other idiots in black armor, I rushed at a knight with my only hammer and I luckily dodged all of the strikes as the lance-wielding powerhouse tried to hit me, and when he was worn out, I bashed his skull in. That... was ugly for my tastes. A soldier came up behind me and pierced my left arm, causing me to let go of me axe. I **love** using that arm. Bad thing for both of us: me, I forgot to bring an elixir and for the poor guy, my heart was truly beating after that knight fell. As quickly as I dropped my worn-out axe, I picked it back up with my right hand- but it felt wrong for me to use an axe in my right hand- and went trough his stomach. Looks like a bear tried to eat him. I know, sick. But I didn't get another kill since I got hit in the back of the head.

* * *

After what it seems to be hours, I woke up to see stone walls and floor, a keep if I had to guess. I'm being dragged by two knights, but since I'm still a bit out of it, their voices sound so far away until they threw me into a cell- with me swearing every word known in the book and then some- with two myrmidons while landing on my back, hurt like hell due to my left arm still not healed. One of which I quickly recognized as Mia due to her orange armor, purple hair and emerald green eyes, the other I didn't. He had dirty blonde hair (which covered the left side of his face) and blue eyes like me, but he is wearing a pure white cloak. His skin color is pale.

I thought to myself, _'While, this'll be fun.'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a slight British accent "Who the hell are you?"

"Fuck you, buddy," I responded.

In a slightly joking voice, he said, "Great stuck in a cell with a bitch."

That did it. Since I just woke up, It's easy to get me angry, so I started swinging at him with my right arm due to lefty out of commission for a while longer until Rhys takes a look at it. The kid dodges all of my right hooks and asked me "Can't take a joke?". That got me even angrier and I started going faster as he was slowing down.

"That looks like fun!" Mia shouted like a little kid and jumped in. Great, a young woman with an attitude of a kid and a jokester. Oh well, as long as I vent my anger one way or another. The kid that got me angry jumped in the way of my next punch and after that, he was on the floor getting bloodied. Lefty stopped me from killing him by sending me throbbing pain.

After Mia helped the kid up and put him down in his spot, he asked me, "What's your name?"

I didn't answer, but I did want to the bars and sit while crossing my arms.

_'Great, God and Ashera must hate me by putting me in here.'_

After a few minutes the pasty kid yelled out, "By the way, name's James."

"My name's Mia," Mia also yelled.

"Zeke," I responded, after that he shut up for a few hours when Greil came.

"Hey boss, long time since we last saw each other?", I asked Griel, knowing James is jealous of me knowing him.

"It has been quite a while, Zeke," Greil said before noticing James and Mia, "who are your new friends?"

"Pasty kid in white (Hey!) is James, the girl in orange is Mia."

"Greil, do you have and spare swords?", James asked after all three of us left the cell and was hired with Mia for whatever reason when I found an iron axe just lying around.. Mia went first, then James. I then slapped him up side the head.

"The heck was that for? Haven't abused me enough?", he responded. I responded by smiling evilly. When Greil gave James and Mia a sword.

"I need you to find my son, Ike. Zeke knows what he looks like," Greil ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir," I said in a mock soldier voice and saluted. We split up from Greil, while getting a feeling James is from the same world as me. Ought to talk to him about that later, for now we got a future blue flame hero to find. As the three of us run for a bit, I tripped James for a laugh.

The white myrmidon asked me, "Hate me, don't you?" To that, I laughed evilly.

When we entered a room, I saw Ike and the others, with the blue-haired swordsman about to enter a walled area within the room with a soldier and a fighter inside. I'd just walk up to Ike and said that Greil hired him and Mia. After some talk, James went off to kill some poor bastards.

"Hey, Ike. Looks like you could use some extra muscle to clear this group of Daein idiots," I said.

"We do, Zeke," Ike replied.

After he said that, the fighter threw his hand axe and I pushed Ike out of the way while leaning to the side. Though I was to slow and got a pretty good cut on the bridge of my nose. I ran up to the idiot and started swinging. Never was fond of using my right in a fight unless if it's a fist fight. Each strike I made was slower then my left, but the next strike finally hit him on his chest. The Daein axe-wielder retaliated by giving me the same cut, but in a different angle. We went back and forth until I managed to put all me efforts to cut him on the front side of his neck. Though my axe didn't go all the what through, but as long as dead's dead, its good to me. Now to find Rhys. I went through the same opening and made two rights. That's when I saw Rhys about to be attacked be a mage using a Fire spell. Before he launched his spell, I managed to go through the physically wimpy spellcaster like paper by going through his right shoulder.

"Wouldn't want a pile of priest ashes, now do we, Rhys?", I asked the red-haired healer. After responding with a slow nod since he didn't trust his voice, James came up.

The white clothed myrmidon asked Rhys, "Are you the healer?"

"Yes, I am."

After Rhys healed both of us, me for my unhealed arm and James for the pierce in his left arm, I turned around to notice a sage, a priest, a soldier, a knight, and two myrmidons at the other end while putting the iron axe in my left hand, so did James. Both of us ran at them, with me cutting the aspiring swordmasters down to bits, as well as the priest. James started talking to the sage by giving them the other his name.

The knight that came with Balmer, the sage, ran up to me and started jabbing me. Of course, the idiot didn't know- or care- he wore heavy armor, and I used that to my advantage. I sidestepped each jab made by the knight and decided to make some fun. The next jab that was meant for my chest, I dodged and started poking his eyes. While I was doing that, I saw James getting hit by an Elfire spell, but didn't look all that hurt, then I saw him beheading the sage before firing another Elfire.

"That's it, Crimean scum, prepare to die!", the knight yelled out due to me jabbing his eyes.

"Bring it!"

And with that, the knight rushed at me at full speed in heavy armor. But since he was blinded, I just took two steps to the left and he hit the wall behind me and I finished the fight with a split head.

"Talk about a splitting headache."

After that, I saw James on the wall, sleeping. I called for my green haired, red armored axe wielder to play a joke.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Alright let me get a stick."

I went out and grabbed a pretty good sized stick. After returning to a sleeping James and an impatient Boyd, I noticed Mia there. Guess Boyd told her I'm going to do a prank. I started poking James in the nose.

"The hell?", James asked. Boyd and I laughed so hard, we had to support each other. Mia was propped on a wall, laughing just as hard as both of us. During our laughter I heard James yelling "Idiot! I'm on your side!" at Oscar.

"Sorry, I've never saw you before, plus you wandering around here made me think otherwise," he replied.

I yelled, "Oscar, stop acting like Boyd!"

After James and Oscar (at least I think he is, with him squinting like that) looked at me, I saw James started to leave and thought of another one by throwing a rock at James' head. The white clothed swordsman glared at me.

"Boyd did it," I said pointing at the other fighter. James ducked under the next rock, slightly bigger than the last. After that I walked off in the direction Balmer, the sage James beheaded, came through. After a while, my adrenaline rush is starting to wear off when I meet a female fighter, wearing leather that covers her chest and legs with armor resembling a mounted knight's armor, all of it was white, covering her right arm with two hand axes strapped to her back. She has light purple hair down to her waist. Her eyes were a darker shade of purple than her eyes. From what I can tell, she started with using axes.

"Excuse me, are you the fighter that was captured?", she asked. From her voice, I can tell she's a small town type of person.

"Yeah, I am. Why?", I replied and asked at the same time.

"I'm a bezerker, but I'm not strong to use an iron axe yet. Can you help me out?"

"After we get ourselves out of here, I can."

We wondered around when we came into a room with Greil and Petrine duking it out with my friends but James here. After an exchange of words a lot of Daeins came, Petrine became arrogant. After her boastful talk, all of us heard roars of the beast tribe, the Daein troops just shat themselves. A few moments later, a couple of the scared Daeins came back with a few beasts and Ranulf. After the Black Knight came from behind Diana and me to tell Petrine to basically to back off, Ranulf looked at me while all of us went out. After we got out, a mage ran up to us.

"I need help!", the mage said.

The mage had robes similar to Soren's, but light blue in color, her hair was in the same style as Titaina's, but dark purple in color. Her eyes remind me of the blue ocean.

Greil replied back, "With what, mage?"

"My hometown is being attacked by bandits, and I need a fighter to help."

That's when Greil and the mage, named Luna that I overheard her say, were talking about me in some way while I was deep in thought. After Greil agrred to help, the axe-wielding powerhouse turned to me.

"Zeke, you'll go and help Luna here with her problem. We'll be in a fort south of here once you finish."

"Consider it done already," I said, though inside I had a feeling things won't go smoothly as I like life to be.

"What about my training, Zeke?", Diana asked with worry in her voice.

"I'll be back before you even know it," I replied to comforted her.

When Luna and I started traveling to her hometown, I got a feeling she doesn't use the type of magic present in Path of Radiance. The traveling time was a half hour from the keep James, Mia, and I were holed up in.

"Luna, stay close."

"O-ok, I will," replied the mage.

The small town that was here is now mostly rubble now. It wasn't long until a few brigands appeared in our sights. I took the iron axe I still had since leaving my cell and put it on my left shoulder. The brigand closest to me had a steel axe in his right hand and tried to get me at me stomach, but since I'm faster than him, I dodged the strike by backstepping. After a few more strikes by the dumb monkey of a man, I ended the fight by luckily going for his neck. The other brigands also met the same ending, though it took me a while for me to kill each one with my iron axe, which is about to break. To my luck, the leader of these brigands is a fighter. This man has a steel axe that I needed, but he seems to be good. Too good to lead a group of killers and pillagers. The axe user is roughly my height and is muscular as any fighter is, with dark blue hair -lighter than Ike's, but darker than Geoffry's- that is long enough to hide his eyes if he wanted to. His leather armor is also the same shade of blue as my own, but darker.

"So, you're the one who killed my men. No matter, I was planning to kill them myself if a member of the closet mercenary band came to help," the blue haired fighter said.

"Had a feeling you are the leader of asswipes that I killed," I replied.

"What's your name, young one?"

"Zeke of the Greil Mercenaries, at your service," I answered, ending in a mocking tone at the end.

"My name is Wolf,"he said, while taking out an extra axe and threw it at my feet. "Here, take this steel axe. Your current one is about to break."

Looks like this guy has some honor for a village raider. I threw away my iron axe and picked up the steel axe at my feet. After I picked it up, I rushed at Wolf with a swing at his arm, but he dodged. The fighter responded with a slash at my left shoulder, but I moved out of the way just in time to get hit on my upper arm. Second time that happened since I arrived in this world and had to switch to my right. I aimed for his left arm and Wolf didn't move out of the way for me to cleave his arm right off. After that, Wolf stumbled back and fell.

"Time to end this, Wolf."

I preceded to cut his head nearly right off. After life had left Wolf's body, I heard what sounded like heavy foot steps of a general. I turned around and saw the Black Knight. I saw the Ragnell and the Alondite at his sides.

"Tell me, fighter, have you used a sword before?", he asked me in a seemingly disembodied voice.

"No, I haven't, Black Knight of Daein," I replied.

"The allow me to give you Alondite for our contest of strength," he said while tossing the blessed silver blade of Ashera and an elixir to me.

"Very well. I accept your challenge," I answered while picking up Alondite and the elixir from the ground and I drank the elixir to reheal.

* * *

Next Chapter is the fight between be and the Black Knight. It'll be awesome.


	3. Promotion Mission Pt 2

The beginning is the fight with the Black Knight.

* * *

I charged at the imposing man in armor with little fear and with Alondite in my left hand, even though a sword of this size should be heavy. But since Alondite is blessed, that makes things easier for me as I am so new to using swords. Before I even get to the Black Knight, he released a blast of energy at me, sending me into what's left of a wall. I forgot the swords could do that. While I was getting up, the armored swordsman was already running at me with the speed comparable to a swordmaster. I released a blast of my own at him, causing some damage to him though he didn't made any indication of being hurt. Both of us soon got into a physical fight, both of us having an advantage over the other. I have slight more strength then him, while he balanced that out with having more experience than me with the sword. I slashed the Black Knight in the chest five times while he cut me in the same area seven times, though I blocked all but the first two.

"You are doing quite well despite your first fight with Alondite, child," he said.

"I'm using my experience with the axe, Black Knight," I responded.

After a few more slashes and me using up the rest of the elixir, I'm to exhausted to continue. The Black Knight noticed this as well.

"You're still standing. Why continue?"

"Because...I know...what y...your going to... to do," I struggled to answer with what little strength I have while using Alondite as a crutch. But I fell with no more strength to even support myself with the silver bladed sword of Ashera.

"What a pity, you would've made a great warrior someday," I heard the Black Knight say while he retrieved Alondite and I was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to a scream. Damn, Greil died. I checked my injuries, but saw nothing since I am shirtless. Guess one of Luna's parents is a healer. Thats when I saw Luna and a woman dressed in black cothing that looked like an older Luna but with shorter hair and with a couple shallow wrinkles.

"Thank you for killing those brigands and keeping my daughter safe during your job earlier today," she said.

"Earlier today? Guess I wasn't out as long as I thought I would from the beating I took from a knight in full ebony armor," I responded.

"Yes, Luna told me of your fight with the mysterious Black Knight. I made repairs to your armor and some changes as well, giving you more protection in a fight. I used what's left of the armor of my late husband's armor for the changes. He and you are alike in terms of coloration."

"Huh, you don't say. Anyway, do you have any food? I'm hungry enough to eat a horse," I replied.

When I ate and told Luna and Umbra, Luna's mom and local summoner as it turns out, talked and shared stories, they left me to sleep. The next day came to early for me, but since I am a morning person, I got up surprisingly good as new and went outside to use nature as my bathroom by going through a door I didn't see before. I washed my hands in a river that, to my surprise, had homemade soap. When I went back into the room I has staying in, that's when I saw my modified armor on a desk across the room. My armor that I wore yesterday now has a steel plated right sleeve that came up to my right chest and with part of the armor that covers my left arm that from my elbow down. The armor for my legs now has steel plating sewed onto them, with steel boots to match, with a steel axe and a steel sword next to my new set of armor. After I changed into my new armor, I heard my stomach growled.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get company soon enough," I said to an organ that doesn't even talk at all. That's when I smelled food, making my stomach to roar for food. Funny, didn't eat since I was knocked out a few days out if I don't count last night. When I followed my nose to the source of the sweet aroma of food into a relitively undamaged dining room, I saw Luna on the floor like she was caught by a thief with Umbra calming her.

"Zeke, do you know where that roar came from?", Umbra asked me when she saw me coming in.

"Sorry, that was my stomach when I smelled food," I answered while rubbing the back of my head with my left hand. Umbra and Luna looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What? I need a lot of food if I want to do my best in a fight."

After we all ate (which the food tasted a whole lot better than last night with an empty stomach), I helped the reconstrontion of the town. With my strength and stubbornness and Umbra's few undead soldiers, the houses are on their way to be done by nightfall. After another great meal with the elder magic mother-and-daughter duo, I went to get an early night's rest. A few hours after falling asleep while wearing my new armor very early in the morning before the sun rose, I heard shouting of an unknown person. And with that, I woke up severely pissed off. No one, and I mean **no one**, wakes me up from sleeping. I grabbed my steel swords and steel axes- I bought another sword and axe encase I needed a backup- I went out.

"Alright, who the **FUCK** woke me up," I yelled out madly.

"That would be me, mercenary," a voice responded to my left.

I turned around and saw a male beserker wearing the pelt of a laguz tiger with straps on his chest and common clothing from the waist down. Being a beserker, he was muscular and a foot taller than me. He had short light green hair and light blue eyes that held bloodlust in them. The man has a venin axe in his right hand. And with him, Daein soldiers, lance knights, and axe knights.

"Bad choice of company, man," I said.

"Why?"

"Because, you will be dead soon enough **just** for waking me up, _**friend**_," I said in a venom laced voice.

"Oooooohhhhh, I'm scared. The names Hunter," said the beserker.

"All you need to know is that your life has been forfeited to me, Hunter."

After I said that, a few lance knights and soldiers ran up to me scared. I easily took them out with one blow from my axe I gained with my armor. Three axe knights tried to hit me, but I blocked each hit with my right arm. I ended them with the same axe I used on the lance knights and soldiers. The other mounted knights and soldiers had left already, screaming about a demon in human form. That just leaves Hunter the beserker.

"Time to collect your head, Hunter."

"Bah, those guys were weak. Time to see what your truly made of merc," Hunter said arrogantly. Great, what I needed, another asswipe who thinks he's better than me. Both of us started to go at it with me dodging or blocking all of his attacks while Hunter tried to block one of my strikes with his left arm at noon after he began, but let's just say, he no longer needs it. This guy really does suck. He hasn't been in all that much fights, thinking he can scare me through out the fight and taunting me as well. He truly was pathetic, trying to beserker his life back as he realized that he was about to die. When someone wakes me up from sleeping, I'm really mad, but saying things about my mom, that's the last straw. After the sun had started to set, I beheaded Hunter.

"Thank you for assisting us again Zeke," Umbra said after a few minutes and handed me a lot of coins on a cart. 200,000,000,000,000 gold to be exact. That made my day.

"No one ruins my sleep. Now I need to get back to my mercenary band," I responded while I climbed onto the cart.

"Take Luna with you, she'll be more useful with you than here."

After the blue robed black mage reluctantly agreed to come with me and Umbra given me a sword used by her husband who happened to be a former member of the dragon tribe, we gave chase the escaped Daein soldiers. It took forty-five minutes of running with a couple of rests on Luna's part and we arrived at the castle Greil said it would be. During the time we traveled, I looked at the sword better. The sword looked like a silver sword, but with a grey shine to it. If I had to guess, it has been well cared for since its last battle. During this break, I noticed the brown hair of Volke.

"So, you're my target," said the assassin when I blocked his knife.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Six thousand."

"Greedy bastard," I said while throwing six thousand gold at him and another six thousand.

"I doubled what you asked for to not kill me."

"My employer wants me to test you for some reason."

"How much for the name?"

"Thirty thousand."

I mumbled about greedy assassin bastards and tossed him thirty thousand gold.

"Greil hired me to test you out."

I tossed him sixty thousand gold, surprising him though Volke didn't show it.

"Half of that is to tell me your name, the other half is to kill me should I go berserk."

"Volke, and it's a pleasure to kill you should you do go berserk."

After that, Volke left on to do what ever the hell he does. When Luna and I arrive at the castle, it was being attacked by Daein soldiers. When Luna and I went out of the forest that was used as the main defense for the run down castle, Luna took the remaining soldiers down with a spell that she was named after. I preceded to go to the knight in command.

"Weren't you that fighter we captured?", the commander asked me.

"I am no longer a fighter. I am now a hero to you, Daein scum," I replied, "Tell me your name so I would add your name to my killing list."

"Karuma and you will not win," answered the newly named Karuma with arrogance.

"Arrogance sows the seeds of its own destruction."

Karuma charged at me with what little speed he had due to the black armor with purple outlines he wore and tried to stab me with his steel lance but I blocked what I like to call the deadly toothpick with my right arm. Surprisingly, I didn't even felt a thing at all from the strike. He tried for a slash, but I dodged it and returned the favor with a slash from my newly acquired sword at his chest with all my might. When I did, blood started coming out slowly, though Karuma is still standing.

"This is it, time to die," I said while bringing my grey sword up to my shoulder and behind me, then preceding to run up to Karuma, twirled around and slashed at his neck, causing his head to fall off and I picked up his head for some odd reason. After I ran off to fight another Daein shoulder, Titania rode up to me.

"Zeke?!", she exclaimed in surprise, "your a Daein?"

"Actually, I just showed up and killed the commander of this battalion," I replied while pulling Karuma's head out. The look she had was one of disgust and asked me to toss it away, so, I dropped it and kicked it to a Daein knight, causing him to scream like a little girl.

Luna came up after I done that, let out a spell she was named after on a soldier, and asked, "Did...that knight screamed like a five year old?"

"Sure did!", I responded while blocking an axe knight's strike.

After a few more hours, I heard Ike calling all of us to come back, with me holding the southern entrance holding off as many of the soldiers and knights with my sword. Luckily for me, it held out quite well for its first time out of retirement. After another hour, I was beginning to tire and starting to make mistakes and got hit a few times by lance and sword wielders, though I didn't felt as much pain prior to me becoming a Hero. Then I noticed Mordecai coming through and jumped over me. That means Lethe is also here and the Deains retreated shortly afterwards and we earned ourselves a good rest.


	4. Anger Issues and a Jail Visit

That night I got thirsty, got up, and went to a nearby stream to get a drink of water after I gave everyone a bit of my payment.

_Why am I even here? Except for my fight with the Black Knight, every fight I been in has been easy for due to my sudden increase in strength. I'm not even part of the game. That James, Diana, Umbra and Luna aren't part of the game. I wonder how I even get here and if I ever get back home._

While I was drinking, I heard a bush rustle. When I turned my head, Lethe was in mid jump and I didn't have time to avoid or block and was pinned to the ground by her.

"Tell me, Parentless, why are you here?", Lethe angrily asked me.

"With the Griel Mercenaries? Heh, wouldn't you like to know," I taunted her after I kicked the cat laguz off of me, though I know of her anger. I picked up a stick since I didn't bring a weapon with me, or armor. Lethe tries to pounce at me, this time trying to get to my neck, but I swatted her away.

Lethe let out a growl as she lifted herself off of the ground, glaring at me. She dashed to the side, before making another pounce at me. I ducked under her, as she flew over my head. I turned fast, attempting to strike her with the stick.

It brushed against her leg, as she turned around again, growling. She rushed me with a zig-zag pattern. I attempted to get out of the way, as she bit into my right arm. I let out a growl of pain, as it hit her in the back with the stick, knocking her away from me.

She turned in the air, and landed on her feet *Insert cat joke here*. I readied the stick again, preparing for another one of her attacks. She pounced at me, yet again. I attempted to hit her with the stick again, yet it didn't make contact.

She bit into the stick, and pulled it out of my grip. She smiled, as she turned her head and threw it behind her. She turned around, grinning as she slowly walked forward.

Good thing I know how to throw a few punches because Lethe lunged at me again and sent her back a bit with a good punch to her feline chest. When she attacked, I tried to send the big cat back but missed and Lithe struck me on the shoulder with a claw. We kept this up for a good hour- I think since I cant tell time during the night-, each of us are tired and injured with me showing that I'm injured. That's when Mordecai came in on us glaring at each other.

"Friends do not hurt friends, even if they are Parentless," Mordecai said, tring to calm Lethe down.

"Heh, tell Lethe that, she attacked me."

"Mordecai came to say there will be a mission tomorrow," replied the gentle tiger as he takes Lethe back and I went to a tree near the fort to sleep.

***next day***

The sun woke me up and I stood up just as James came out.

"Thanks for the gold!" he yelled up to me.

"No sweat," I replied back.

"Ok then," James said as he started to walk into the forest.

Ike came after James left.

"Zeke, do you want to help on a fort capture mission today?"

"Sorry, recovering from an argument of the physical kind with Lethe last night."

"How did that happen?"

I told Ike what happened last night and needed to stay out of the next fight. When everyone (but James who wasn't with us for some reason) was ready to move and the fort fight began, I watch with Diana, Oscar, and Titania went to the beach. While I was staring at Oscar, he actually pulled out a bow and killed a wind mage with a few hits. Guess he must've became a paladin before we left since it was an iron bow. Titania and Diana killed a few fighters and brigands with steel axes. After a few minutes later, Rolf, Mist, and (eventually) Marcia came and talked to Ike and joined us. Marcia came a bit later and told me that Luna was about to be killed. Something in me snapped and I went on a rampage by looking like I was a full blooded lion laguz but only actually my hair and nails appearing to grow. Luckily, the Greil Mercenaries wasn't in my path of killing to get to Luna.

When the Halberdier fell to my rage induced state, Luna came from behind me and hugged me to calm me down, crying. When I heared Luna cry, I snapped out of my rage, falling to one knee due to the exhaustion.

"Ok, not doing that again," I huffed while Rhys healed me of my injuries I sustained in my fight with Lethe and during my wild and destructive rampage.

"Glad your on our side, Zeke. Hate to fight you in that way," Boyd said.

"Good thing we're on the same side."

During the rest of the travel to a prison, I was relaxing on Oscar's horse. I was too busy looking at the sky and putting my armor on than listening to what Ranulf and Ike was saying. When we entered undetected, I went one way for a second with Ranulf following because I heard two Daein guards talking, though the only word I heard was 'demon'. When we got into hearing range, I saw James and a sleeping Nephenee.

"Heh, the demon can't even get out of a damn cell," one taunted.

* * *

**The 'transformation' I went through isn't a true transformation. It's more like my rage is controlling me, but only when Luna is in trouble.**


End file.
